The invention concerns a module of fiber mats for insulating walls, ceilings, etc. in which a plurality of fiber mats is supported by at least one transverse rod extending parallel to the wall in the form of a rectangular body and in which each transverse rod is gripped by at least one fastening element that is attachable to the wall.
In a cladding of the aforementioned kind known from DE-PS 2 231 658 hairpin-type elements serve to mount the modules to the wall, whereby the hairpin-type elements are inserted between the parting seams of the fiber mats, are guided about the transverse rods and are subsequently clamped into respective means at the wall. This kind of fastening the modules to the wall is very laborious since the hairpin-type elements not only must be inserted into the parting seam between two fiber mats, which is aligned with the fastening means at the wall, but also must be guided about the transverse rods and must be clamped at the attaching means.
It is therefore an object of the invention to facilitate the mounting of a module composed of fiber mats for sound and/or heat insulation of walls, ceilings etc.